


Electric

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Phanfiction, Smut, Teenagers, cumming in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt (from Ao3)- “Can you write something with grinding?( bonus points if one or both of them cum in their pants)”





	Electric

Shoving Dan up against the wall with a loud bang, Phil attaches his lips to Dans neck. A whorish moan vibrates around the house as Phils teeth sink into the junction between his shoulder and neck, leaving purple bruises behind. Dan was visiting Phil for the first time and they had just gotten back from sight seeing all day. 

Dans back arches as Phils leg slips in between Dans, rubbing against Dans hardening cock through his jeans. Dan rarely ever touches himself, not finding it as nice as everyone said it would be. But this, this is new, exciting, thrilling. Every touch feels like lightening bolts of electricity shooting through his veins, lighting something within himself that he’s never felt before. He has never felt the pleasure of someone else having their hands on him; hes shivering and fully hard withing seconds. He has never felt the way that lips feel against his neck or the feeling of a thigh pressed in between him hips. He doesn’t ever want these feelings to stop, he wants Phil to kiss him for the rest of his life

Phil grunts as he moves his lips to connect with Dans. They start to make out like it’s the last thing they will ever do, as if when they stop the world will end. Dan is gripping Phils hair tight in his hands, pulling and twisting, trying to get him closer, already getting over whelmed with all the new feelings. Phils hands start to move down wards, groping and grabbing every piece of Dan that they can. His hands eventually find their way down to Dans hips, pulling them forward to grind them against his own. As Dans hips meet Phils his head falls back with a bang and he moans loudly. His hands that are in Phils hair pull him down to his neck, trying to get him to start putting more hickey's into the soft flesh. His hips grind harder as Phil starts to bit and nip again. 

Dans legs start to shake as he starts to get harder and harder. His cock is pulsing, trying to get more stimulation then the grinding of his hips against Phils but he can’t make himself stop to do so. He wants more but this is already so good, so overwhelming. His mind is going fuzzy and Phils teeth bit into his sensitive neck again. His moans are getting louder as he starts to claw at Phils back with his nails. 

Phil grunts as Dan starts to fall apart from his hands, from him lips. He pushes his thigh harder against Dans cock that is leaking so much that it’s starting to make a wet patch on the out side of his jeans. His hands hold Dans hips as still as he can, wanting to drive Dan crazier. Dan starts to almost scream with the amount of pleasure Phil is giving him. His untouched body is not used to the way hands feel on his hips or pulling on his hair. Before he can even register it, white hot pleasure is coursing through his body, setting him on fire. He hears a scream that sounds far off but so full of pleasure as his brain short circuit. 

Phil watches as Dans body twitches and his mouth falls open with a moaning scream. The wet patch starts to grow on the front of Dans pants as Phils thigh still drags along his spent twitching cock. Dan jerks away from the shocking pleasure weakly. His mind slowly starts to come back as he fully relaxes against the wall and Phils warm body. Going limp with ecstasy, a buzzing filling his body.

Phil sighs as he releases at the same time and Dan, grinding their hips painfully hard. He pants into Dans neck as the other boy gasps for air. Phil catches his breath much faster then Dan is and just stares at the beautiful, slightly sweaty, boy in front if him. All of Dans weight is being held up by Phil and the wall, Phil doesn’t mind thought because he just gets to be closer to Dan.

After a minute Dan finally catches his breath and starts to stand up. He shyly looks down at the wet patch on the front of his jeans and quietly asks Phil, “do you want some help? I’ve never given a hand or blow job but I’m sure you could teach me.” Phil lets out a little huff of air like a silent laugh. “I finished at the same time as you baby,” he says gently as he tilts Dans head up with his fingers so his eyes will meet his. “Ohh” Dan blushes as he meets Phils piercing blue eyes, embarrassed that he didn’t realize. 

“How about he go get cleaned up and into some more comfortable clothes, okay bear.” Phil says more then asks as he leads Dan to his bed room and digs around for some spear pj's for Dan to borrow. Dan fallows silently and watches with fondness at Phils adorableness. “You know I do have my own clothes right.” Dan laughs as he sees Phil huffing in frustration, “I know I just thought it would be cute if you wore something of mine..” Phil trails off as he moves his search to a different drawer. Dan giggles at the sweetness of his boyfriend and sits down on the bed. 

After Phil finally found some pj's, they got dresses and curled up on the bed. Dan starts to fall asleep almost instantly as the events of that evening catch up to him. Phil watches as Dan cuddles farther into him and drifts off to sleep. 

“You’re perfect, how did I ever get you” Phil whispers to Dan as his eyes drift close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I think it turned out well but let me know what you think. Send me prompts on tumblr @phansmutstuff


End file.
